


Hogwarts Dueling Club of '92

by infjwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Missing Scene, aka how snape ended up as lockhart's assistant for his dueling club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjwrites/pseuds/infjwrites
Summary: The whole staff room was silent; Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall all watched the exchange with anticipation – the same kind one might have while watching a zookeeper feed a crocodile and attempt to escape unscathed.(Or, Lockhart asks Snape to be his assistant in a demonstration for his Dueling Club.)
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Hogwarts Dueling Club of '92

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Snape ended up as Lockhart's assistant.

Severus came into the staff room that morning, wearing his usual glowering expression as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Ah, Severus,” Gilderoy spoke, approaching him, “just the man I need to see. I need a favor.”

Severus barely gave him a side-glance, pouring his coffee to the brim. “What?”

“You see, I’m starting a Dueling Club,” Gilderoy explained. “It’s approved by the Headmaster, of course, and, well, I need an assistant to help me with a demonstration.”

Severus turned to look at the man fully for the first time, drinking from his mug. He glanced at Minerva, who was sitting at the nearby table, with a look that said _God help me_. “An assistant,” he repeated finally, returning his gaze to Lockhart.

“Yes. I asked Filius, but he said he was unable to, unfortunately,” Gilderoy went on. “But I thought you’d be a good man for the job, and could learn a few things yourself.”

Severus was taking another generous sip from his mug. At the last part, he raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly.

“Really.”

“Indeed,” Gilderoy said, beaming at him with his patented wide smile. “So, what do you say?”

Severus set down his mug. “Gilderoy,” he began coldly, “if I wanted to duel at a second year’s level, then I would just–”

“Oh! If you’re worried about your own qualification, feel no need,” Gilderoy interrupted, waving a hand with a smile and wildly misinterpreting what the other man was saying. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Severus stopped dead at that, staring murderously at Lockhart for several moments, the other man still clearly oblivious to the grave he had been digging himself for the entirety of the conversation.

The whole staff room was silent; Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall all watched the exchange with anticipation – the same kind one might have while watching a zookeeper feed a crocodile and attempt to escape unscathed.

“You know what,” Severus spoke finally, his words slow and measured. “I’d love to help.”

“Oh, thank you, Severus,” Gilderoy said, sounding relieved, and patted him on the back. “If there’s anything you need in return – anything at all – feel free to ask away!”

Severus’s lips quirked up in the slightest with a smile, his black eyes glittering dangerously. “Oh, I think the opportunity to, as you said… _learn a few things_, will suffice.”

**Author's Note:**

> McGonagall made him promise not to murder Lockhart after this.


End file.
